flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Featured article proposal
With all the confusion about featured articles, I decided to propose something. Here are some things about Bethel23's idea: * It is good for variety. * It is complicated. So here's another version of that idea that I propose: :"Featured articles" are voted on once a month, as they currently are, but renamed "Article of the Month" (AoM). ::Along with AoM's on the welcome page, there is a smaller section called "Article of the Day" (AoD). :::This AoD will be an article that needs work. It will be shown on the welcome page with a message inviting users to expand the article. In one sentence: Articles of the Month are featured for their quality; Articles of the Day are featured for their lack of quality. What do you think? 16:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. But who when and how is going to qualify the "bad articles"? — Hellerick 17:57, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I was thinking that the day before, the shortest page according to Special:ShortPages is chosen for the upcoming Article of the Day. 19:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::Err... right, first up, why's my idea complicated? Sure, its complicated to code, but I'm happy to do the work for that. I like the idea of the page that needs help, although I'd do it at least weekly, rather than daily, as that gives time to users to help the article along. The featured article idea was suggested by me, becuase I was getting bored of having to see the same article for a whole month. Changing it every day is much more interesting. ::Could somebody tell me why it's complicated, then? The only real difference would be that you wouldn't have a voting page for a particular month, but the new featured articles would just be added to the rota for rotation each day. ::If you feel I'm hi-jacking the Wiki too much, please tell me. I thought that my idea was quite good, and would just add interest to the Wiki's featured article system. ::Another thing, only allowing one featured article per month cuts down an awful lot on the number of featured articles there can be. I feel there are about 10 or so articles that are good enough to be featured, but with the current system, it would be January 2010 before they can be all featured. My suggested system would mean that would have been featured on the main page 10 days already by that time. ::Anyway, please come back with your opinions. I am not going to get cross and leave the Wiki! 18:14, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::IMO, it's complicated because of the method being used. A simpler way of doing daily featured articles would be to vote on them individually, as we're doing for the month. But since we don't have that many good articles, it makes more sense to do it by the month. However, there are plenty of bad articles. :::This is only a proposal; I definitely think your idea deserves some thought. It's just a bit uncomfortable for some of us. 19:31, 6 March 2009 (UTC) O.K., how about a compromise: I suggest that the Featured articles are chosen weekly (no rotation), and the "bad pages" that need to be imporoved are also weekly. That way, there is some variety for the featured articles, and for the "bad pages" it gives the users enough time to edit it. By the way, may I suggest the Flag of England as the first "bad page" as it is very bad; it's been on my list of things to do, but that's quite a long list :) To implement the weekly featured articles, you'll have to delete the templates that I've put on in recent days. By the way, if you're still interested in the rotation idea, I'm still happy to do the coding, and I still support the idea. I only really suggest the compromise becuase both you and Hellerick are saying that you prefer the other thing. 19:45, 6 March 2009 (UTC)